User talk:RoyallyBella
Pretty much thank you ^^. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 01:43, October 4, 2015 (UTC) Oh welcome back Royally Bella, I missed you cause you along with Freaky Magic were the best admins for this community and sometimes you were calming Rose Xinh when she was angry of someone, I wish to you have your admin rights back immeidiately as you're now active again. ;D Jonash Kalivoda (talk) 10:36, April 3, 2016 (UTC) Oh. Sorry for that. How are you now? Any better? Ahaha. Season 7 is far more better than what I have expected to be honest. I just do not really "enjoy" the finale. I meant, Nebula reformed and she is alive, and Kalshara reforms and she is dead. How humiliating. The voice actors/actresses are good, tho'. I am sick with the yelling way of Nikky and how their fans consider that dub as "passionate" but consider other mild dubs as RAI, 4Kids, etc. as "non-passionate" and so on. No, I don't get their senses and do not even want to. I'm fine, tho', I have faux/practicing internship this semester, which is crazy because other departments have internship only in their senior year and us junior year of this department still have to take part in... well, obligated, you say. Ah... and recently there is a dude, which is a vandal to people around. He is obsessed with mental hospitals and strictness and rules and so on. Man. He really does not even care that the admins around are too troubled by his actions and behaviors so none of them even want to respond to any of his ridiculous messages @@? By the way, it looks to me that he left you a message above via his (another) sockpuppet account. How is your life there? -- 11:00, April 3, 2016 (UTC) Oh dear. The medicines should work... Cheers up :D. It has been like forever since I ever touch a pill so I do not really remember the feeling of waiting for these to work ;ww;. Haha, internship does indeed sound great, but for my department, it is only if you have your own desktop and is allowed to have a short trip to a more-urban-city than yours and a company there wants to have you as one of their interns =]]. I'm not worried about the scores, marks, grades, etc. as most of mine are Bs. But my mom never lets me leave this place and to be honest I still have to use PC (completely have no problem with it, just I have to borrow my friends' for tests, labs, or exams once laptop is required T-T). I do not really understand the progress of the drama in every wiki but well, haha... Let's say he is a stalker and he tries to dig every single pieces of this place. Do not understand his purpose, tho'. But FreakyMagic (for security purpose -- how I should call her now) once stated she had serious security issues here/she felt insecure and I think I get what she meant now. P/S: By the time I was sending you the previous message, he sent me a messages. As I cared =]]. He did blackmail BelieveInMagic814 here once just because he was too busy to respond messages, especially nonsense ones. -- 00:11, April 4, 2016 (UTC) Hm... IDK? He stated that he wanted people here to be afraid of him =]]? It looks like I'm the only one who find him trouble and not-even-scared by his actions =]]? She's still there, via her other account -- on chat I shall give you, maybe? Yet I have not seen her since last year... And recently I heard there was a terrorism in a city of her country. Chest infection sounds serious @@. My family used to have smallpox but luckily we were all safe. I heard there were so many people passed away in that disease. -- 00:25, April 4, 2016 (UTC) I see. "Stalker" is something really "not" in real life in my place so I hardly see how "scary" it is actually... even so, if someone tries to tail me everywhere and read every single documentaries related to me, it is indeed creepy. Nowadays kids really need to shut the computers down and go outdoor... I think what government actually cares is their benefit and sake. Maybe not all the countries', but mostly. About health sector... I do not think I believe any of them. Or even their words. -- 00:45, April 4, 2016 (UTC) Haha yeah. Read his messages once and you'll realize that just in a sec xP. I doubt if he really thinks I believe these threats as legit. The keyboard heroes are way too much on my country and I do have to say I expect none in the other places, but let's say that I disappoint myself. Anyway, my group have a presentation today and I shall not be late so I'll catch up with you later ;). It's great having conversations with you after a pretty much long time ;). -- 01:06, April 4, 2016 (UTC) By the way, have you ever heard about "Princess Rap Battle"? -- 15:25, April 4, 2016 (UTC) Well, a fun rap-battle series created by Whitney Avalon. It features many characters, well, at first it indeed is about princess vs princess like Snow White vs Elsa, but later they expand the plot with different types of characters. Like Katniss Everdeen vs Hermione Granger. Recently it is one of my kill-time guilty hobby =]]. I've heard that Laura Marano will soon join in the next battle, but I am not sure if it's out or not =]]. -- 00:30, April 5, 2016 (UTC) So, are you into anything recently? -- 01:55, April 5, 2016 (UTC) Okie dokie. I shall suggest the leader of the project ;). By the way, so sorry for the messages from that dude. I did not think that you would get involved ;w;... -- 14:15, April 6, 2016 (UTC) Looks like he's back again. I want to see a little bit about the upcoming "episode" of this drama =]]. By the way, Fatimah and I talked last night. She really wished having you their. You missed all the fun LOL! -- 01:26, April 7, 2016 (UTC) LOL He acts like he's the King of the World so people have to care or pay attention to him and his belongings =]]. Hopefully he'll earn an Oscar for this =]]. Is this really a kind of male that only care about appearance like beautiful and so on? (That reminds me of Gaston, tbh). That sounds great :D. I will try to inform her xD. -- 02:09, April 7, 2016 (UTC) The same here haha. Well, when I talked about Gaston, I actually meant to say about the kind of male who just only care about outside appearance like him. He constantly asked people here did he look "hot/beautiful/etc." in some his lame photographs. Talking about the live-action of Beauty & the Beast, I'd rather looking forwards to watching Disenchanted, or the upcoming project of Disney, Snow White and Rose Red. I've never been fond of Emma Watson's acting skill. Besides, I wonder if she can speak with French accent as I believe Belle is French and her accent seems to be British. -- 14:39, April 7, 2016 (UTC) The same here haha. I greatly admire people who can spend time looking at themselves and giving compliments to themselves =]]. I heard rumors that Amy Adams may not be back and the movie will feature completely different characters ;w;... I was so disappointed when Disney kicked Giselle out of DP line just because they did not want to pay Amy Adam for using her likeness ;w;. The only remake I watch as theater is Maleficent. Cinderella is from a fan-cam/fan-sub or whatever like that to me. -- 12:57, April 8, 2016 (UTC) Hello, Britteny! ^-^ Would you mind joining the chat? c: AdorableDarling (talk) 13:13, April 8, 2016 (UTC) IKR? At least it's not that late like Finding Nemo's sequel =]]. True. Angelina Jolie and Lily James look so stunning in the movies ;). Btw, have time for chat? Fatimah is there already. -- 13:14, April 8, 2016 (UTC) LOL I'm fine. Just get over a not-so-fair exam/final to day and I seriously want to destroy the entire department -.-". Good news that after all, the staffs disabled that stalkers. By the way, haven't seen Fatimah recently so it can be a bit hard ;). -- 12:33, April 15, 2016 (UTC) Extreme, I say. Let's say that at the beginning, the class we took was taught by another teacher. Sadly, he passed away a few weeks ago because of illness. Before that, the school set another one taught us during the time our teacher was in the hospital curing the illness. We used to have the classes thrice a week, but due to the new teacher's schedule, we can only have class with him once a week. And this subject is not an easy one for me. We can only have the notional lessons from him, no labs, no revisions/editing the homework/labs. We have no test, or big group project/assignment. He told us that the scores/marks of final will plus one and be the marks of the test. While the class he is teaching, there are labs, there are revisions, there are times for editing the homework/labs, and they have class thrice a week. And their test results are around B+ to A+. They can use the notes/books/documents during the test (I do not know about your place but in here it is absolutely forbidden), the teacher does not catch anyone who was cheating and they can copy the work of the others, mean you can copy the work of someone who is-always-the-ace-of-the-class and even you know nothing, your mark is A+. You can say that in knowledge comparison, my class is an ant (a-single-ant) while their class is an elephant. And still, yesterday, my class should be on the third turn, with (probably easier) questions that is suitable with what he has been teaching us. But no, suddenly he just changes the time and does not even want to care about or wait for the ones who are late because of this event, like me and my friends, because no one announces us. And the questions... Urg. How suitable they are for the level of his class, not us =.="... Easier way to talk, they are fantastically, extremely hard =.=", even he knows that he does not teach us much, or like reality, he teaches us almost... nothing. He still gives out those such questions. How fair, thoughtful and considerate of him. All lies. Still, some in his class said that the questions were too hard, even they are well-prepared. How humiliating. Even I can finish these without no one teaching me and all self-taught in a week. Haha, yeah, let's say that the staff has a consideration after so many obvious evidences. Uhm, yep. But probably she is busy, so we'll have to wait haha :D. -- 01:39, April 16, 2016 (UTC) Well, I'll make sure next time I'll pass (skip) any class with his name as the teacher ;w;. Let's hope you will never be in these kinds of awkward situation ever again. I was just so mad about the old teacher passed away. Some wrote fancy status and so on and posted on the social media, but never actually try to come to his funeral, even they know that was the last time they can ever see him, well, with flesh-and-skin... How deep, how skillful their acting skill. Anyhow, a series I love is being renewed recently and that's my joy ;ww;... Hopefully the other shows I like will be, too. Hm, have you heard about Moana? -- 03:11, April 17, 2016 (UTC) Okay. Does Three Days Sounds Good To You ? ◆''Harmony of the'''' Tynix Power!'' ◆ 09:22, April 17, 2016 (UTC) Okay. ◆''Harmony of the'''' Tynix Power!'' ◆ 09:27, April 17, 2016 (UTC) IKR? But how can they 'show-off'? I don't think they could take pictures of them crying because the other teachers of the department were there. Anyhow, it was funny that some mere mortals accused me of acting because I cried a bit too much there. Well, I just had mixed feeling, the loss and some other personal issues so... haha... Ah yes. I was quite exciting about it, though, but well, I barely get any news. Disney remains silent all the time... meanie ;w;. -- 10:43, April 17, 2016 (UTC) Y' know Disney. They have great ideas, great projects, talented people, and the only problem is I do not have enough money or time ;ww;... Why, why every single series/movie I love has to release this year ;ww;? -- 04:08, April 19, 2016 (UTC) Ahh, thank you so much, Britteny~ <3 >w< It is so sweet of you! :'3 *hug* Oh, not really. :P I just spent the day as I usually do, to be honest. ^^ Fatimah Happy birthday to you, Brit ^^. May your day is filled with joy and delight. Thank you for being there with me through high and low. Love ya ;)! -- 03:13, August 6, 2016 (UTC) I'm quite busy recently to be honest. I have two subjects to retake (which I have been taking them) and their exams are happening next week... As they are math-related subject, I have to work on them -- extra hard -- so my schedule is really tight. So how about you? -- 12:41, August 8, 2016 (UTC) Thanks for the kind words :D, still, I guess I should get back to business 'cause I seriously do not want to retake these ever again =.=, it really is a nightmare. I understand the feeling. It's like we forgot to 'bring' our brains with us during the exam (while in fact we do) or it is lost somewhere ;;u;; It happens so usually that I often am like "Why did I solve this thing like this? It should have been like this" and blah blah =.=. And yeah, the teachers are gonna like "Why your grade is like this when you are the ace? Did something happen to you/your friend/your family so they affect you?" and such. Urg. Irritating. -- 00:26, August 12, 2016 (UTC) Thank you Brit :D. Not quite late since our new year (holidays) will be in mid-January hehe. I wish you to have a wonderful 2017 :D. Not quite happy with Christmas, though. I had to do a lot revisions for 2 finals happened to be on 4 days after Christmas :(. So yeah, home, book and notes and maths :(. At least some romantic movies really brought Christmas spirits around. How was yours? -- 00:38, January 8, 2017 (UTC) LOL I did try my best, but they blessed me with more Cs -.-", while the teachers are surely and clearly partial. Only the ones they know get good grades. For some teachers, you have to be either their beloved ones or you're worth to receive good grades; else best of luck (so not). Others just blast your records with bad grades if you're not the ones they know. I had too much to whine but I had already done that with my bestie (she has to take a lot of my 'blah blah's while she has just returned for new year =]], poor girl). At least I'm done with that nightmare and one more semester till coronation, I mean graduation, and the shows I like get renewed. 2017 should bless us with kindness, but instead, it blasts us =.=" Don't really know what to say but I know that you will somehow figure your own way ;) Good luck girl. -- 10:22, January 25, 2017 (UTC) 08:43, July 3, 2017‎ (UTC)